geometry_dashfandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Секретний магазин
thumb|250px|Секретний магазин Секретний магазин — секретний варіант магазину в Geometry Dash, в якому можна купити нові іконки за орби. Магазин оточують стіни з темного дерева. Товари продаються на полиці з того ж матеріалу. Зверху криво висить табличка з написом "Shop :)" . Продавця цього магазину звуть Скрип . Він виглядає як бірюзовий робот з чорними очима і маленькими зіницями. Його особа розділене на 2 частини, а на грудях є куля. Також скрипа можна зустріти раніше, якщо виконати досягнення "Поддержатель". Отримання доступу до магазину Щоб відкрити секретний магазин, треба зайти в скарбницю і прокрутити в саму останню частину кімнати. Там буде табличка зі смайликом. Потрібно смикати за табличку, щоб продавець цього магазину заговорив з нами. Скрип скаже, що не зможе пустити нас, поки ми не зберемо 500 діамантів. Зібравши 500 діамантів, потрібно знову смикнути за табличку, і ми потрапимо в магазин. Оригінальний текст= Якщо смикати за табличку, коли у вас немає 500 діамантів: *Uhm, there is no rope. **Just…Pretend this never happened. **… *I'm gonna need you to stop doing that. **If RubRub sees this I am in BIG trouble. **I hate that guy… *Finally, I thought you wou… **Wait, you're not the delivery guy. **How am I supposed to run a shop if I don't have any merchandise? **I mean, what shop? **… *Look, I can't let you in. Not without the… stuff. **I'm not even supposed to be here. I'm just a glitch in the code. **Did you hear something? **… *Alright, alright. If you collect 500 Diamonds I will let you in. **Usually the limit is 1000, but you look a bit scary. **Just, get out of here before someone sees you. **Do you smell burning chicken? **… *Collect 500 Diamonds and I will let you in. **Now go away, RubRub might be watching. **… Діалог після смикання таблички з 500-а діамантами: *Oh, the diamonds. You found them. **Alright come in, quickly before someone sees you. **You never know who might be watching **… Після покупки Емблеми Майстра в магазині, Скрип заговорить з вами: *Ah, the Shiny thing. Excellent choice. **I found it some time ago. Yeah, "found" is a good word… **If anyone asks, you didn't buy it here. **I mean, buy it where? **… Якщо гравець не має іконки досягнення "Поддержатель", натискання на замок від цієї іконки почне діалог з Скрипом, де він дасть цю іконку: *Hey, over here… **I've been watching you, and you got some skills. **Whatever you need, Scratch's got it. **Here's a free sample. Come find me when you can. **Did you hear something? **… |-| Український переклад= Якщо смикати за табличку, коли у вас немає 500 діамантів: *Ем, тут немає мотузки. **Просто … Прикинься, що цього не було. **… *Я хочу, щоб ти припинив це робити. **Якщо RubRub побачить це, я буду в ВЕЛИКІЙ біді. **Я ненавиджу цього хлопця… *Нарешті, я думав ви вже… **Стривай, ти не той хлопець з доставки. **Як я повинен управляти магазином, якщо у мене немає товарів? **Тобто, яким магазином? **… *Дивись, Я не можу тебе впустити. без… речей. **Я навіть не повинен бути тут. Я просто глюк в коді. **Ти чось чув? **… *Добре, Добре. Якщо ти збереш 500 Діамантів, то я тебе впущу. **Зазвичай межа дорівнює 1000, але ти виглядаєш трохи страшно. **Просто забирайся звідси, поки хтось не побачить тебе. **Чуєш смажену курку? **… *Збери 500 Діамантів, і я тебе впущу. **Тепер йди, RubRub може спостерігати. **… Діалог після смикання таблички з 500-ми діамантами: *О, діаманти. Ти знайшов їх. **Вперед, швидко, перш ніж хтось побачить тебе. **Ти ніколи не знаєш того, хто спостерігає **… Після покупки Емблеми Майстра в магазині, Скрип заговорить з вами: *Ах, Блискуча річ. Чудовий вибір. **Я знайшов її недавно. Так, "знайшов" це гарне слово… **Якщо хтось запитає, ти не купував ти її тут. **Тобто, купив її де? **… Якщо гравець не має іконки досягнення "Поддержатель", натискання на замок від цієї іконки почне діалог з Скрипом, де він дасть цю іконку: *Гей, сюди… **Я спостерігав за тобою, і в тебе є деякі навички. **Якщо тобі щось важливе, Скрип має все, що тобі потрібно. **Ти чось чув? **… Товари Галерея Діалогові картини Secret shopkeeper.png|Діалогова картина 1 Secret shopkeeper2.png|Діалогова картина 2 Secret shopkeeper3.png|Діалогова картина 3 Secret shopkeeper4.png|Діалогова картина 4 Secret shopkeeper5.png|Діалогова картина 5 Secret shopkeeper6.png|Діалогова картина 6 Secret shopkeeper7.png|Діалогова картина 7 (Не використовується) Цікаві факти * Як і з оригінальним магазином, на телефонних пристроях на полиці магазину присутній кнопка отримання 100 сфер мани за перегляд реклами. * В секретному магазині продаються 5 кубів, 1 куля, 1 НЛО, 1 хвиля, 1 робот, 1 павук, 2 ефект смерті, 1 слід і 4 кольори. * Скрип ненавидить RobTop'а. * Музика, що грається в цьому магазині — укорочена версія музики -SjOkb3kVgI}} Sneaky Snitch, автором якої є Kevin MacLeod. ** Музика знаходиться у відкритому доступі, тому вона була використана в грі. * Вогненний слід, який продається в цьому магазині, був спочатку зроблений фанатами гри, ще в оновленні 1.8. І тільки в 2.1 Роберт Топала додав його в гру офіційно, при цьому трохи переробивши. * До поновлення 2.11 в цьому магазині був баг: при переході вліво, товарів не було видно. * Эффект смерті 16 — найдорожчий товар серед всіх магазинів. * На діалоговому картині 5 можна помітити, що антенки у Скрипу опущені. * На відміну від пітбора з магазину спільноти, Скрип не використовує діалогову картину 7. * Це найменший магазин в грі * У цьому магазині продається найдорожча іконка — }px|link=Персонаж. Її ціна — 15000 . * Щоб купити все іконки, потрібно зібрати 54500 . ru:Секретный магазин Категорія:Локації Категорія:Магазини Категорія:Geometry Dash Категорія:Оновлення 2.1 Категорія:Geometry Dash World Категорія:Секрети гри